


Enrollándose

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Blaine aprovechan para ver unas películas, y otras cosas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enrollándose

Blaine apaga la tele, girándose a sonreirle a Sam, que está sentado junto a él en el sofá, ambos aprovechando que los padres de Blaine están en otro de sus viajes de negocios y tienen la casa para ellos solos.  
\- ¿Vemos otra?  
Sam niega con la cabeza, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Blaine, dándole un pico en los labios. Blaine los entreabre, y Sam aprovecha para lamérselos, besándole con languidez. Blaine entierra los dedos en su pelo, acercándole aún más a él, gimiendo en su boca, sus lenguas acariciándose y succionándose.  
Pronto Sam decide que eso no es suficiente, y se arrodilla frente a Blaine, que jadea, con los labios rojos e hinchados. Cree que explotará con sólo contemplar a Sam lamiéndose los labios mientras le desabrocha la bragueta, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Sam lame su líquido preseminal.  
\- Oh, Sam...  
No le responde, sino que pone la boca en forma de O para irle chupando, sin dejar un sólo rincón por lamer, como si se tratara de un helado, acariciándole el perineo. Sabe que no tardará en correrse, y aumenta sus esfuerzos, succionando con fuerza, echándose hacia atrás cuando Blaine gime que va a correrse.  
Blaine le sonríe, adormilado, y se dan otro beso cuando Sam se vuelve a sentar junto a él, continuando su sesión de besos y caricias entre película y película.


End file.
